Troops of Kildarby
The Troops of Kildarby are the army of Lord Kildarby. History Lord Kildarby's army numbers in excess of 800 men, possibly 851 total.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Bird of Kildarby" (1987) (DVD ts. 6:45-6:49). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Remember, Lord Kildarby's troops numbered in excess of 800."Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Bird of Kildarby" (1987) (DVD ts. 13:58-14:02). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "So what do you say to 851 one way tickets to Ireland?" They are reputed for repelling invaders until their deaths.Lord Kildarby (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Bird of Kildarby" (1987) (DVD ts. 7:58-8:02). Time Life Entertainment. Lord Kildarby says: "We have repelled intruders for more than 400 years." In the 15th century, an invasion force conducted a surprise attack and killed Lord Kildarby and all his men. They manifested as ghosts and continued their duty. They kept throwing the invaders over the parapet of Castle Kildarby. After the invading army left, the family Kildarby returned to the castle. The troops have only manifested on occasion, usually only the sound of pipes and drums.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Bird of Kildarby" (1987) (DVD ts. 6:17-6:41). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Sometime in the 15th century, Lord Kildarby and all his men were killed when an invading army staged a surprise attack. But the invaders were never able to stay a single night at the castle. The spirits kept flinging the invaders over the parapet! After the invading army left, the family Kildarby returned to the castle. There have only been occasional spirit manifestations. Usually only the sound of pipes and drums." In the 1980s, the castle was relocated to Central Park. The troops manifested during Mayor Lenny's speech. When prompted to investigate, the Mayor's aide Milo was grabbed by the troops and thrown into the moat. They did the same when the Mayor sent police officers. The Ghostbusters were called in. Peter Venkman managed to gain entry and spoke to Lord Kildarby, surrounded by his troops. When the conversation broke down, Peter was chased around by troops and captured. The other Ghostbusters entered the castle and another stalemate occurred. A troop leaned to Lord Kildarby and suggested a wager concerning the Bird of Kildarby. Kildarby loved the idea and proposed they fight his pet bird. If the Ghostbusters one, he and his men would leave. Soon enough, the Ghostbusters trapped the Bird. Rather than kick them out into New York City, the Ghostbusters amended the bet and allowed the troops and Kildarby to stay as long as they didn't harass tourists during the day. Trivia *On page 16 of Ghostbusters International #7, the helmet worn by Peter makes a non-canon cameo in panel 2 on the left. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"The Bird of Kildarby" References Gallery Collages LordKildarbyArmyinTheBirdofKildarbyepisodeCollage.png LordKildarbyArmyinTheBirdofKildarbyepisodeCollage2.png LordKildarbyArmyinTheBirdofKildarbyepisodeCollage3.png LordKildarbyArmyinTheBirdofKildarbyepisodeCollage4.png Primary Canon TroopsOfKildarby01.jpg TroopsOfKildarby02.jpg TroopsOfKildarby04.jpg TroopsOfKildarby05.jpg TroopsOfKildarby06.jpg TroopsOfKildarby07.jpg TroopsOfKildarby09.jpg TroopsOfKildarby10.jpg TroopsOfKildarby11.jpg TroopsOfKildarby12.jpg TroopsOfKildarby13.jpg Secondary Canon KildarbysKnightIDWV3Issue7.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters International #7 Category:Ghosts Category:RGB Characters